


Get a Room

by celli



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Canon Character of Color, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has some "ideas" about how her parents should behave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Room

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented on this while it was in progress. You all were the best motivators ever! Special thanks to [](http://fiercelydreamed.livejournal.com/profile)[**fiercelydreamed**](http://fiercelydreamed.livejournal.com/) for helping me work out some scene troubles and giving me a great line of dialogue for Mohinder, and to [](http://out-there.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://out-there.livejournal.com/)**out_there** for the encouragement and the beta. And for reassuring me that a little description would not, in fact, kill me. :)
> 
> General second season spoilers.

It was family dinner time, probably one of Matt's favorite moments of the day. Molly had told them all about her day at school--she was still glowing with the satisfaction of a spelling bee victory--and Matt was all but licking his plate after one of Mohinder's delicious meals.

"Wow, that was fantastic, Mohinder," Matt said. Molly nodded enthusiastically, her mouth still full of her last forkful.

"Thank you." Mohinder smiled slightly and reached for Matt's plate.

Matt pulled his plate back. "No, I've got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Mohinder. Stop worrying." Matt stood up and tugged on the plate in Mohinder's hand. "It was the flu, not the bubonic plague. I'm fine."

"You must be, if you're not welshing on the dishes," Mohinder said slyly, and Matt sent a mock-offended glare his way.

_You two! Get a room already!_

Matt spun around so quickly he almost dumped the plates onto the floor. "Molly!"

"What?" Mohinder asked, sitting up straight in his chair.

Molly just smiled angelically at them. _Come on. You're so cute, you guys!_

Matt pointed at Molly with the plate. "Stop it."

"What? What did she say?"

"Something that _wasn't funny_ ," Matt said, and stalked off.

***

"What would you like to read tonight, Molly?" Mohinder asked, flipping through the increasingly crammed bookshelf by the side of her bed. "Harry Potter, or--"

"You know what? I'll do the reading tonight. Why don't you go sit down, relax, watch some mindless television or something?"

"But I--"

"No, really, I got this, Mohinder." Matt didn't exactly push him out the door, but he did encourage him strongly with a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't have to be psychic to know that Mohinder was equal parts confused and hurt. "Matt--"

"I hear _Dancing with the Stars_ is really good," Matt said, and shut the door in his face.

Molly was staring at him quizzically from the bed. Matt sighed and dropped down next to her. "Look, honey, about what you said earlier. Is that, like, a joke you heard at school or something? Do you know what it means?"

Molly visibly thought at him. Matt's eyes popped wide. "Okay! So. Um. What kind of TV did they let you _watch_ while you were sick? You know, don't answer that. We'll discuss it...later." She was giggling, which he would normally have been thrilled with...if he wasn't so totally mortified. "Molly, Mohinder and I, we're living here together so we can both take care of you. It's not like--"

"It's not like you're real parents, I know," Molly said, and Matt tried hard not to flinch. "But you like each other!"

"Mohinder doesn't--and I certainly don't--oh, God." Matt took a deep breath. "Honey, there's a big difference between caring about someone because they're your friend and--"

She put her little hand on his arm, and he stuttered to a halt. "Matt?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Did you look? You know?" She gestured towards his head.

"No. That's not--that's like cheating, and besides, it's--I don't have to, okay? I just know."

"Matt, that's silly. You should just look!"

"No!" Matt knew he'd been too loud even before there was a tapping on the door.

"Everything okay in there, you two?"

Matt put his head in his hands.

***

Matt came out of Molly's bedroom, pulling the door half-closed behind him. He paused in the hallway like the coward he was before sighing and heading for the living room.

Mohinder wasn't watching TV, of course. He was sitting with a notepad on his lap, turning a pen over and over in his fingers and staring at nothing. Matt flinched with guilt. Molly's issues were one thing, but Matt really didn't have any right to visit his own special brand of insanity on Mohinder. He hadn't asked for it.

"Sorry," he said quietly, sitting awkwardly in the chair next to Mohinder's.

"If something's wrong with Molly, I need to know, Matt," Mohinder said. "We agreed to handle problems like this together."

"It's not related to, you know--" Matt gestured around them. "To the usual stuff."

"But it's still a problem."

"Oh, it's not so bad." Matt tried to make himself laugh. "We're just raising a little romantic, that's all."

"What?"

"Molly has certain ideas about...parental figures." The pen slid out of Mohinder's hand and bounced off the floor next to Matt's foot. "I tried to explain to her that that's not always how it works, but--"

"You're saying Molly thinks we should...ah..."

"The expression she used was 'get a room,' actually," Matt said, staring firmly at his hands.

The usually dignified and graceful Mohinder made a spluttering noise. "She couldn't possibly understand--"

"She knows what it means."

"But how--"

"Okay, we're done talking about this, I think." Matt stood up. "Tomorrow you can help Molly look up the word 'platonic' in the dictionary, and then we'll be good. I'm going to go try and drown myself in the shower now."

"Matt."

Matt sat back down.

"You're really upset about this."

"Aren't you?"

"I'm…not certain. I think I may still be suffering from shock."

Matt laughed. "Great." He waited for Mohinder to say something else, but the room stayed quiet. "Look…I feel like there are things we do as, as a family or whatever, to keep everyone sane. I limit the mind reading as much as possible, you don't talk about disgusting genetic mutations at the breakfast table--much--and Molly doesn't complicate things by asking me to psychically find out if you have a crush on me."

There was another long silence.

"Telepathically," Mohinder said.

"What?"

"You're not psychic, you're telepathic. There's a distinct difference."

"Oh. Okay." Matt's joints felt locked into place. He watched in something that felt a lot like terror as Mohinder leaned closer to him.

"I think you should do what Molly suggests."

Matt stared at him.

"I think you should, Matt."

"I can't," Matt said.

Mohinder's serious expression softened just a bit. "Then I guess we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way," he said, and closed the distance between them.

Matt closed his eyes reflexively as Mohinder's closed lips met his. They stayed like that for a long moment. Then Mohinder let out a little sigh against Matt's lips, and Matt heard his own name whispered inside his mind. He reached out blindly and found Mohinder's neck and shoulder. Opening his mouth against Mohinder's, Matt used whatever leverage he had to tug them closer to each other. Mohinder's hand settled on the back of his head. Matt tightened his grip even further, and Mohinder thought his name again--

Then Mohinder suddenly froze and looked over Matt's shoulder.

"Molly's standing right behind us, isn't she?" Matt asked quietly.

Mohinder nodded. From this angle, Matt could see his Adam's apple bob as he cleared his throat.

"You guys!" Molly said with delight.

Mohinder started to shift away from Matt, but Matt held on. "Molly. Bed."

She went, but they could still hear her giggling.

"I should--" Mohinder said, tugging back.

"Are you kidding? It was her freaking idea," Matt said, but reluctantly let go.

***

Once they'd started kissing, Matt didn't want to stop, and Mohinder didn't seem to want to either.

***

"You're up early," Mohinder said.

Matt was standing in front of the cupboard in his sweats and a comic book T-shirt, trying to judge if they had enough Fruity Pebbles to last the week, or if he needed to make an emergency shopping run after work. "I wanted to beat you to the coffeepot."

"American coffee--" Mohinder started.

Matt turned around to glare at him, and Mohinder grabbed him.

They had a blissful three minutes before Molly's alarm jerked them back to morning reality.

"Your turn to coax her out of bed," Mohinder said, bumping his forehead against Matt's.

***

Matt waited at the subway stop by Molly's school, tapping his fingers against the railing.

"I'm here!" Mohinder said from the bottom of the stairs and rushed up them. "I got kept late, and I don't like to argue with them about these things." I don't like to draw too much attention to a situation we're all pretending to ignore, he meant.

Matt grabbed the scarf trying to escape from around Mohinder's neck and wound it back again. "You're fine. When you called at lunch, I called the school and moved the conference back half an hour."

"You're a genius."

"So you keep telling me," Matt said.

They were halfway to school when Matt pulled Mohinder into an empty doorway and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Mohinder asked, face still a little stunned, half a block later.

"I don't know." Matt was blushing a little, he could feel it. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

***

"Coats! Coats! That's a sweater, Molly, it's too cold. Never mind, I'll get them."

A hand propelled Matt even farther into the closet, and then it went completely dark as Mohinder shut the door behind them.

Matt dropped the coat in his hand (it was the wrong one anyway) and turned around as fast as he could. One hand landed on Mohinder's waist, the other halfway up his side. Mohinder's lips traced a wet line down Matt's temple and cheek to his mouth. Matt mumbled something even he didn't understand into Mohinder's mouth and reached under his shirt.

"Matt? Mohinder?"

"Damn. It," Mohinder panted into Matt's mouth.

Matt pulled back a little and dropped his head onto Mohinder's shoulder. "Yeah."

Mohinder leaned in until Matt could feel hot breath against his shoulder. Matt groaned.

"Why are you guys in the closet?"

Both of them started laughing. "We're coming--um--we'll be out in a minute, Molly," Matt called, and had to fight back the urge to actually giggle.

***

Mohinder closed Molly's door halfway, as usual, and came to the doorway of the living room, where Matt was flipping idly through the channels. "Anything good on tonight?"

"What're you in the mood for?" Matt asked.

"I hear _Dancing with the Stars_ is good," Mohinder said, and Matt snorted a laugh.

"Throw that in my face, will you?"

They ended up on the couch, watching a rerun of some crime show or other. Mohinder paged through an academic journal; Matt toyed with the remote and pretended to care if the fingerprints would come back in favor of the suspect. Neither looked down at where their legs were pressed together ankle to hip.

Finally, mid-interrogation, Matt said quietly, "She's asleep," and the journal and remote both fell to the floor.

"We could both call in sick," Matt said a long time later. He was flat on his back on the couch, with Mohinder above him, sucking lightly on the spot where his neck joined his shoulder. They were both fully clothed, but Mohinder had one hand up the side of Matt's T-shirt, and Matt had just worked the tips of his fingers under the back waistband of Mohinder's pants.

"What if the Company sent someone over to check on me?" Mohinder lifted his head enough to ask.

"Well--it's not like we can send Molly off on a sleepover. Or have a babysitter. Anyone we'd trust is either dead or in hiding."

"We'll think of something." Mohinder kissed him.

"Think fast," Matt said when they came up for air. "Or Molly's going to start asking why our showers are each taking three times as long as usual."

"There's an idea--" Mohinder started. But Matt turned toward the doorway.

"Shit."

"What? Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

They tumbled themselves off the couch and onto their feet. Matt tugged his shirt into place as they hurried out.

***

The phone rang, and Matt's pulse jerked a bit, as usual. But it kept ringing after the second ring, so it wasn't Bennet calling with the "get out now" signal.

"Hello."

"Detective Parkman? Hi, this is Micah."

"Hey there. How're you?"

"I'm okay, thank you. How are you?" Micah said, polite as always.

Matt grinned. "Fine. Let me get Molly for you."

Matt had sworn on pain of death to never, ever try to read Molly's mind when she was on the phone with her friends, unless there was actual screaming and/or blood in evidence. There were more mundane ways to eavesdrop, though, and he settled onto his bed with a magazine and his ears tuned in Molly's direction. He wasn't sure whether Molly was on to him or not. She hadn't closed her door, but she was sitting on the far side of her bed--he was careful not to let her catch him looking--and her voice barely carried. "…but you know parents never listen…" was one phrase that caught his attention, especially when she started giggling at whatever Micah's response was.

Matt had a sudden clear picture of her teenage years. Oh, man.

She got quieter and quieter after that, until a sudden, much louder, "But what if I get _nightmares_?" brought Matt straight up on the bed. When he looked Molly's way, though, she seemed more guilty than scared, and gave him a quick wave-off before turning away and speaking with great intensity into the phone.

"Did you and Micah have a good talk?" Matt asked casually when Molly brought the phone back to him about twenty minutes later.

"Yeah. I guess."

Matt had another vision of adolescence. He sighed.

And then suddenly he had a lap full of Molly. "Micah misses his dad," she said into Matt's shirt.

Matt chucked the magazine across the bed and hugged her tight. "I bet he does. Good thing he has a friend like you to be there for him."

"I suppose." Molly burrowed further into Matt's chest. "Micah and I have decided that parents should all stay where you put them and be exactly there when you get back."

"Oh, honey." He kissed the top of her head. "We try. We sure do try. You know that, right?"

She nodded.

They fell asleep like that, and Matt blinked his eyes open some time later to find Mohinder leaning up against him, paging through the magazine Matt had abandoned and smiling into a cup of tea.

"You're home," Matt said groggily.

"I am," Mohinder said. He nodded at Molly, still sound asleep on Matt's shoulder. "Everything all right?"

"Mostly, I think." Matt leaned forward as far as he could to kiss Mohinder. "Molly and Micah are either eloping or concocting a plan to control the world with giant robots, but other than that, status quo."

"Oh, is that all?" Mohinder said.

"Yeah." Matt yawned. "Wake me up when it's time to submit to our robot overlords, okay?" And he dropped back off to sleep against Mohinder's shoulder before he heard the reply.

***

Matt was digging through the closet, sorting out his dry-cleaning (there were benefits to not being in uniform anymore; this was not one of them) when he heard Mohinder leave Molly's room. A minute later, there was a hand on his arm. "Why do you always leave this for the last minute?" Mohinder asked, low and amused.

"Because I can't stand it," Matt replied, equally quietly. He leaned back against Mohinder.

"Put it off for a while longer." Mohinder's voice was the barest whisper against his ear, and Matt swallowed hard.

"Molly's--Molly's not asleep yet."

"We can be quiet."

Matt's knuckles were white on the hangers. "Mohinder--"

And then they both turned at the sound of Molly's footsteps.

"What's wrong, honey?" Matt said. She didn't look scared. In fact, she looked secretly pleased with herself.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say good night."

She beamed up at them. Then, still smiling, she reached around the doorknob and carefully locked it from the inside. Matt and Mohinder were still staring blankly at the door as she pulled it shut behind her.

"Good night!" she called through the closed--the closed and locked--oh God--door. Then, very faintly, they could hear the sounds of a CD Mohinder had given her playing.

Mohinder turned to Matt. Matt stared at Mohinder.

"Are you sure _she's_ not psychic?" Mohinder asked, his voice a little higher-pitched than usual.

Matt dropped the clothes he was still holding and reached out to grab Mohinder by the shoulders. "Mohinder, I am begging you, stop talking about Molly and take your clothes off. Now. Please."

Mohinder laughed suddenly and reached for the hem of Matt's shirt. "You first."

It was a testament to days upon days of sexual frustration that Matt pulled his shirt off without an ounce of self-consciousness. He was too busy trying to get to Mohinder's body. He started yanking at Mohinder's undershirt, while Mohinder scrambled to pull off the white shirt over it before they got hopelessly tangled.

"Sorry, sorry," Matt managed. "God, you're gorgeous."

"You have no idea--" Mohinder ran his hands up Matt's sides. Matt shivered. He put a hand on Mohinder's chest, and leaned in to kiss him.

Surprising, you'd think after all this time, they'd be bored by kissing. But now he could kiss Mohinder for as long as he wanted, and he could do it while running his hands down his naked back. He dug the heels of his hands in as he went, and Mohinder moaned into his mouth.

He kept trying to read Mohinder's mind, to pick up some kind of hint or clue, but pretty much all Mohinder was thinking was Matt's name, over and over. He maneuvered Mohinder until he was lying on his back on the bed, and bent to bury his face in Mohinder's stomach. As he toyed with the button on Mohinder's pants, one (slightly nervous) thought finally broke through.

Matt looked up. "Yeah, uh, I have," he said, trying to sound matter-of-fact about it. "A couple of times. Back, you know, before I met--before I got married."

"I haven't," Mohinder said. "I'm sorry, I don't know very much about--"

"It's okay, it's okay." Matt knelt between Mohinder's legs and reached over to kiss him. "We'll take it slow--well, maybe not slow," he said on a choked laugh as Mohinder made a protesting noise inside his head. "But easy."

"This is easy?"

"Parts of it," Matt said, and he must be psychic after all, because he'd known that would make Mohinder laugh. "Come on, Mohinder." He started kissing his way back down. "Just lie back and let me do this, okay?"

He tugged on Mohinder's waistband, and had the wicked satisfaction of feeling Mohinder's mind go entirely blank.

He worked Mohinder's pants open, looked up at his bright, nervous eyes, and smiled. Mohinder smiled back. With hands he couldn't keep from shaking, Matt pulled Mohinder's trousers and underwear off.

 _"Matt,"_ Mohinder said, and echoed it in his thoughts.

Matt levered himself up and over Mohinder again, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the center of Mohinder's chest. He could feel Mohinder's heart racing. He worked his way back down, one hand sliding up to circle Mohinder's cock, and Mohinder stuttered in a painful-sounding breath. His hands were clenched on his own hips, fingernails marking visible lines on his skin. Matt ran a thumb across one set of tense knuckles.

 _Please,_ Mohinder thought. _Matt, please._

Matt leaned down just enough to take the tip of Mohinder's cock in his mouth.

The flood of sensation and emotion rushing into his mind, on top of the sight and sound of Mohinder's reaction, rocked Matt back onto his knees.

"Matt?"

"I'm fine. No, hang on. I'm not fine." Matt scrambled out of his own jeans, then blinked away the dizziness as the entire blood flow of his body rearranged itself. "Okay. I'm good. Just--could you not be so fucking hot? It makes it hard for a guy to focus."

"Oh, God, don't make me laugh," Mohinder panted.

"Sorry." Matt knelt back next to him, then sent a mischievous glance up the length of Mohinder's body. "Hang on."

He remembered blowjobs better than he'd imagined, or maybe a couple of weeks of foreplay just made everything great. Mohinder's voice in his head faded into a sort of white noise, and his whole world narrowed down to his hands and his mouth and the way Mohinder tasted, smelled, felt, moved.

By the time Mohinder came, Matt was close to it himself, lightheaded with it. He crawled up Mohinder's body and kissed him.

"That was…extraordinary," Mohinder said between kisses.

Matt didn't even bother with the smartass reply, just grinned at him.

Mohinder slid a hand between them. "Tell me what to do."

"To be honest? Not much," Matt managed before his brain shut down and words were way beyond him.

***

They got cleaned up and partly dressed without any real discussion. Matt lay flat on the bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to recover as many brain cells as possible, while Mohinder somehow found enough room to rest his head against Matt's stomach and prop his feet up on the other side of the bed.

"How's Molly?" Mohinder asked.

"Asleep. Dreaming about…swimming, I think."

"Swimming? Hm." Mohinder was quiet for a minute.

Matt put a hand on the top of Mohinder's head. "Hey. Stop thinking. Maybe she's just a California girl, dreaming about the ocean. Just this once."

"Maybe." Mohinder reached up and pulled Matt's hand away, leaving their joined hands resting on Matt's chest.

"Anything else I'd hear if I read your mind right now?"

"You mean you aren't?"

"Trying hard not to."

Matt saw a flash of white as Mohinder smiled. "Commendable."

"Lazy," Matt corrected. "You should just tell me instead."

He wasn't really expecting anything--although the effort to stay in his own mind, and not find out firsthand how Mohinder was reacting to all this, was pretty substantial--so he was surprised when Mohinder said, "I was thinking about the first time Molly and I visited you after you got out of Intensive Care. The nurses were supposed to only let us stay a few minutes, but Molly climbed up and fell asleep next to you while I was talking to the doctors, and they were afraid to move either of you and damage something. So I sat next to the bed all night and watched the two of you sleep."

Matt looked down. Mohinder's hand was right next to the scars on his chest. "I wish I could remember that."

"I imagine they had you well sedated." Mohinder was quiet for a few minutes, head turned to the side so that Matt could just barely feel when Mohinder breathed out. Then he said, "Of course, I'm also thinking about the adaptive malleability of human sexuality."

"Um, okay," Matt said.

Mohinder laughed up at him. "And whether there's a proper amount of soundproofing in this room."

"Well, we can just keep buying Molly new CDs," Matt said. "A new _High School Musical_ movie comes out every other week or so anyway."

Mohinder somehow managed to turn, push himself upright, and lean forward over Matt without ever letting their hands fall apart. "Guess what else I'm thinking," he said, stopping his mouth just a fraction of an inch from Matt's.

"That we just wasted a whole lot of time putting our pants back on?" Matt asked and yanked Mohinder down.

***

"Hello!" Matt called as he let himself in the door.

"Matt!"

He caught Molly as she threw herself at him and swung her up into a bearhug. "Hey, baby! Oh, it's good to see you."

She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed hard. "Tough day, huh?"

"What, did you read my mind?"

She giggled.

He carried her into the kitchen, where Mohinder was wiping down the counter. "Matt," he said, and Matt had to resist the urge to throw himself into Mohinder's arms in a Molly-like fashion. He settled for looping an arm around Mohinder's neck and pulling him close enough to kiss.

"Okay, _enough_ ," Molly said finally, and Matt grinned against Mohinder's mouth.

"Maybe we should be kissing you instead?"

Molly shrieked with laughter as Matt and Mohinder attacked each cheek with smacking kisses. "Stop! Stop, stop! Okay, okay, go back to kissing each other!"

"Okay," Matt said, but Mohinder held him off and studied him.

"What happened?"

Molly was looking at him too.

"Long day. Bad guy with superpowers." Matt thought of the fire shooting up the walls behind the kid he'd been trying to arrest and shook his head. "I'm just--glad I'm home."

"We made you pizza!" Molly said, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Molly!" Mohinder said.

"Sorry!"

"Pizza?" Matt asked.

"We wanted to surprise you with pizza, 'cause it's your favorite."

"But," Mohinder said, "we wanted you to have something relatively healthy as well. So we made homemade pizza with wheat crust and vegetables."

"Vegetables?"

"Totally covered by the pizza sauce," Molly reassured him.

"You made me pizza." Matt looked between the two of them. "You made me pizza?"

Molly and Mohinder nodded in unison. "It was Molly's idea," Mohinder added.

"Well, I should have known that." Matt hugged Molly closer and leaned in to kiss Mohinder again. "Molly always has the best ideas."


End file.
